Kakarin One shots
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Just fun little one shots of Kakashi and Rin. Some will be canon, some will go against the manga based on story and for the purpose of fluff. Possibly OOC (for the fact Kakashi will be a Tsunadere) Regardless, its a fun slot for little stories of KakashixRin!
1. Emotions

Hello everyone! Sometimes I just want to sit back and write something fun! Lately SO many little stories were entering my head about Kakashi and Rin. None of them were fit to be a full story, but hey! One shots are just as fun right? At first I would like them to range from any age, universe, Personality, ect. So bear with me because maybe some things will be changed but this side of the block will be purely KakaRin. Sorry Obito fans. I love him, truly. But in my heart I love kakashi with Rin.

With that said, LETS GET STARTED!

* * *

**Age: 7**

Emotions

Today was the first day he was going to meet his teammates. Finally the day had arrived for Kakashi, Kohona-wide known genius, to start his journey towards the greatest shinobi ever.

He shifted his tiny body under the shadow of the oak tree he stood under. Despite feeling confident, he felt very small. Graduations came early for his class. It would seem the threats of war were coming closer and closer to their home so the higher-ups thought it best to bump up the dates to better prepare the younger generation. It was an unsettling thought, but nonetheless, more convenient for the stoic silver-head.

He tugged at his scarf. The boy doesn't get nervous. Never. The word doesn't even process in his brain besides the fact it was an inferior emotion that others feel. But he is above it all. Emotion in general. Whether it be anger, surprise, embarrassment...even happiness.

None of them shall process in his brain for as long as he shall live. He vowed this the day he realized his father ran on those same emotions and it led to his own demise.

Unconsciously, the boy clutched his forearms tighter, folding them closer to his tiny chest. How he WISHED he was big already and out doing big-people stuff.

"Hey!"

Kakashi blinked, careful to mask his surprise, to see a boy running over to him. _Oh glorious..._

"Obito...How nice of you to join us." he mumbled. Late as usual.

"You better watch it, Kakashi." the boy growled once he came within talking distance. Out of breath he panted slightly to lean over his knees.

_Pathetic._

"You are late. Again. I'm surprised though." No he wasn't. "You're only an hour late this time."

"Am not!" the dark haired boy screamed. "Our sensei isn't here yet. So technically, I'M early!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

_This was true_, Kakashi noted. He arrived an hour early just to get a glimpse of their "new teacher", but found nobody at their designated meeting spot. The day before, the boys were told some arrangements were made at the last minute and their Sensei left the village to pick up their newest teammate.

He did think it strange how when Kakashi and Obito were called out, their names alone were the only ones called out for Team 7. Then again, there was an odd number in the class so perhaps that added to it. Then again (one more), at the time he didn't care much at the time and ignored the rest of the squabbling students as the rest of the class was called out.

"Where is he anyway? Any idea who the guy is?" Obito continued conversationally. He leaned against the tree beside Kakashi, overlooking the small field the boys were sure to be their training grounds.

"No clue." Kakashi replied, his hand under his arm fiddling with his scarf. Was there a mistake? Did they go to the wrong field? That would make the worst first impression on their new sensei. He would think of them as flakes; kids who can't take directions correctly. He needed to be on his top form to make sure to be the best of the best. Nothing must hold him back.

"Hey, you see that walking sun over there?" Obito said, blinking in surprise. The young boy held out his hand, pointing beyond the trees. Indeed, as he claimed, there seemed to be a moving spiky thing of yellow making their way towards them. Kakashi overcame his curiosity of how the Uchiha boy could see so far and clearly, and focused on the yellow object.

_An enemy?_ No, it was moving too casually to be a threat as it moved out from the trees.

"Yo!" called a young male's voice, emerging from the trees to show it was a man. With the WILDEST hair-due Kakashi had ever seen.

_Then again_ (a lot of then again's in his head), _he was one to talk._

"Are you our sensei?" Obito shouted over at him. At this, Kakashi straightened his back, ready to make good on that first impression he promised.

The man gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about making you guys wait so long." His light blue eyes were bright with the same sunshine that radiated off his hair. But at the same time, Kakashi could see he was a great shinobi by how sharp his gaze was.

"Ah, its ok sensei! We don't mind waiting." Obito said with an ear to ear grin, folding his arms behind his head. Kakashi gave him a flat look.

"You just got here five minutes ago."

"Shh!" the boy hissed.

"Yeah, sorry. But I had to pick someone up." he said, moving his eyes down to the second person at his side. Obito and Kakashi blinked. They didn't even notice the smaller body walking closely behind the man's legs. "Its ok, you can come out now. They won't bite."

A small hand came around the man's leg, then a leg, and finally the face of a young girl their age. She blinked owlishly at the boys, taking in their expressions before stepping out fully to face them. "H-Hello. My name's Rin. Its very nice to meet you." she said shyly, smiling.

Kakashi took in the girl's mouse-brown hair and strange purple marks on her cheeks. She seemed...average. _Great._ So far his team looked very promising. The only thing he had to admit that stood out were her eyes. They were curved in what adults could considered "adorably". He would have stared longer if her own gaze hadn't fallen on his. Getting the full sight, he felt as though he was drowning in her brown orbs as they curiously took him in.

Trying to fight the odd feeling that bubbled in his gut, he averted his gaze to his sensei quickly.

"Because of the odd number of our team, we had to go to the next village to pick out another child to join our ranks. Rin here, is part of a branch from the Inuzuka clan. Albeit, a more distant branch, but one nonetheless. Quite amazing isn't it?" he said with slight pride. Rin flushed, squirming on the spot. "Usually its suppose to be Kohona birth children only, but we're making an exception this one time, what with growing threats."

Kakashi felt his eye twitch. Their sensei was impressed with this _girl _for being part of a special clan? That seemed so stupid. Of all things-

"Anyway, she graduated early, same as our class, though because she was suppose to graduate NEXT year, she was rushed to do her testing and brought here. So go easy on her if some jutsu's aren't common." he patted her shoulder, ushering her to stand by Kakashi. "However, she is clever and has great chakra control. So be nice!"

Something boiled inside Kakashi at this bit. _This girl is USELESS_. Now how is he suppose to be top form if he has this little nuisance to drag him down!? He'll just have to plan how to get around this and better himself without these two idiots getting in the way.

He gave her a hard stare, not exactly mean but one that showed he was capable of being the best. As she walked to his side, she noticed his stare and surprised him by not looking offended. She merely stared back. Their eyes met and he felt something click inside of him. He wasn't even sure what it was.

_What is this?  
_

It was then the silver haired boy felt the eyes of their sensei on him and he straightened up. "I'm glad to meet all of you." he said calmly. If he noticed the boy's odd staring contest with their female teammate, he chose to ignore it. "My name is Minato Namikaze. And I'll be your sensei."

Kakashi choked on his spit, while Obito merely nodded in greeting. THE Minato Namikaze?! He felt himself flush at the small mistake. Glancing around to see if anyone noticed, he was irritated to see the girl was watching him with curious eyes.

"Excuse me." Kakashi spoke up, holding his hand out in as lazy of a motion he could muster. He felt himself go stiff when the man's eyes landed on him. _Dammit_. He pushed through the swell of nerves of talking to a near celebrity. "Are you the same, "Yellow Flash" that I've heard so much about?"

Now Obito's eyes widened like saucers, whirling to their teacher. "SERIOUSLY? You're THAT guy?!"

Minato's good humored smile stretched in a sheepish way, nodding to the kids. "Yeah. That's what they call me I guess."

Kakashi tilted his head at the man. Why would he seemed reluctant to tell them that? It's an honor to be named something so great.

"Wow...this is SO cool!" Obito cried out, looking as though he could hardly contain his excitement. Kakashi didn't stop himself to roll his eyes. Inwardly though, he was probably just as glad. He has a capable teacher, one of the best. That meant the higher ups saw his capabilities and set him up with JUST the best.

His team however...is less to be desired.

Then again...maybe that was the plan. This was a test for his skills. If that was the case, he'll prove he can be the best despite the odds.

"Now, how about we introduce the boys then huh?" Minato said. Kakashi made a note how the man was taking pity on the girl to skip her speech to make her more comfortable. _Great, a teachers pet already._

"I'm Obito! I'm going to be the next Hokage and when I activate my sharingan, I'll be the best Hokage EVER!" the loud boy proclaimed VERY loudly.

"Very nice." was all the kind teacher said nodding. His smile was kind, looking ready to pat the boy on the head. Kakashi straightened himself when the man's icy blue eyes fell on him. Even when they were kind, they were so intense. "And you?"

The boy took a moment to compose his voice, to sound as grown-up as possible. "Kakashi Hatake." he tonelessly replied. "My goal is to simply be the best shinobi this village has ever seen."

He was sure the way he said it made an impact on the teacher as his eyes shifted to a new emotion. Though he seemed to be careful to show it.

"Hatake..."

_Of course...the name._ Kakashi bitterly clenched his jaw, ready to put on a stone hard expression if needed be.

"That's a nice name."

Dull eyes blinked, whirling around to Rin at his side who was smiling at him.

"It sounds like fun to say." she explained, cheeks coloring slightly with all males were looking on her.

It didn't cross the boy's mind to conceal his surprise at her words and continued to stare at her, just as owlishly as she had a moment before. Nobody ever said that before. In fact, people openly hated his name. "Son of a disgrace" they called him.

He shook his head. She was naive. She didn't know what his name stands as the biggest shame in history.

"Actually, it is a nice name." Minato added, grinning slightly. Kakashi felt he was laughing about something, but he didn't know what. Whatever it was, it was highly irritating. Still, there was nothing malicious in his grin. Nothing that hinted he was hiding some sort of hate for the boy and his heritage. Just...smiling.

Something pooled around his chest, making him very warm. He couldn't understand what it was. His shoulders hunched slightly, trying to avoid anyone's eye.

"Sounds like any other boring name I've ever heard." Obito said jealously. He frowned at Kakashi, who frowned right back. Their new sensei looked between them. He must have felt the rising waves of a fight for he clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Well then! How about go into the field and so some small exercises?" Minato shouted, turning to walk into the open field. Obito happily joined while Kakashi remained where he was. He was still trying to figure out what he was feeling inside his chest.

After a second, he realized that the fourth member of their team was still by his side. He moved his gaze to her, seeing her watching his face with curious eyes. He shrunk away slightly, cautious.

"What?"

"Its just...why do you wear a scarf AND a mask?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

This girl was just full of oddities. So odd that he couldn't think of a proper response.

"What?" he repeated dumbly.

"Its a warm day." she pointed out. "Aren't you warm?"

"No. Ninja's can act in any weather, warm or cold." he said, folding his arms across his chest. Truth be told, he felt ashamed of his face, the same his father had and wanted to hide as much of it as possible. It was a burden he will forever carry and he'll never take it off. "Didn't they teach you that in your academy?"

"But you're not a ninja yet." she said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes dangerously on her, but she didn't react, but she did smile slightly, holding up her hands in defense. It would seem she was going to play peacefully. "Not until we learn from Sensei at least."

"It's my business what I wear." It took all he had not to growl. Who did she think she is saying that he's not a ninja yet? He was more of a ninja than any other student in their class.

"Still, wouldn't it get in the way?"

Kakashi blinked. He hadn't thought of that...

"It might get snagged during practice or a fight." she said. Then tilted her head at him, before suddenly a hand shot out and yanked down both scarf AND his mask. "Besides, I want to see your face, please!"

Kakashi gave a cry, reeling back, but it was too late. She saw his face. He watched as her eyes went wide, and her cheeks colored to a pink glow. He felt his own face warm up and yanked the mask back up over his mouth. His scarf fell to the ground, forgotten, as he jabbed a finger at her face. He was careful not to touch her. He had to remind himself she was new, didn't know what it meant to him to cover his face.

"Never. Do. That." he hissed out each word. She took a step back, covering her mouth with her fingers, having the grace to look surprised at his forwardness. After a moment though, she started to stare at him in a whole new light. The strange expression was starting to creep him out, So he turned around to join Obito and Minato. They seemed to be struggling on getting the Uchiha to do some push ups.

"Kakashi!" Rin called after him. Against his better judgement, he stopped and glared at her over his shoulder. Her smile was wide and happy; positively beaming.

"You have a beautiful face!"

No words could describe how grateful he was to be wearing his mask. He only wish he had one to cover his whole face. His heart lurched into his throat as he felt that same warm feeling in his chest, only it exploded up to his neck and to his face. Despite the clothing on it, he felt just as exposed as when Rin yanked his mask off.

He glanced to the scarf by Rin's feet, contemplating to get it and hide behind it for the rest of his life. But in order to get it, he'd have to get close to Rin. At the moment, his stomach was doing weird squirmy things at the thought of being near her, so he didn't dare chance it.

"W-Whatever." he spluttered, continuing to march away, his last attempt to appear aloft.

Yes Kakashi never feels a thing. He was the ultimate emotionless being. But right then, he could almost feel something close to...Happiness.

* * *

SO What do you think? I know this isn't canon. Rin was born in the village, Kakashi knew Minato beforehand (I think?), Rin and Obito were friends first, Obito was in love with her on day one, I KNOW. But this is just a fun mix up of the original tale. Just to make Kakashi look human.

Plus it was a fun idea to think his first "Feelings" were coming from a girl.

If your wondering when kakashi wore a scarf, he used to wear one in the academy as a wee lad. He was SO cute, I couldn't resist! Either way, hopefully more will come! I had fun!


	2. Toy Shop

Alright! I've gotten a few oneshot ideas down and I'm ready to put them out! Random ages, some will be REALLY long, and some probably be pretty short. Bare with me! But I'm still a stickler for detail so they probably will be pretty long

I am PROBABLY going to use little of Obito in these one shots. Again, I don't HATE HIM. I LOVE his character. But I find little use other than the "jealous third party" and that seems unfair for him. So I shall make him appear as little as possible!

Kakashi may appear OOC too...sorry! I'll try to keep his character in tact (and not horribly butchered). Either way, do enjoy!

* * *

**Age: 11**

**Toy Shop**

When did she look so cute? In fact, WHY is she looking so cute to the young genin. In all their years knowing each other, Rin at best looked "pretty". And that was when her hair shined in the sun, or her eyes sparkled with she smiled, or when she did something with her mouth...

_Ok, losing track._

The mission was certainly a doozy.

"And...I wear this because..." Rin said nervously, fiddling with a strange wand thingie she was just handed. She wore a frilly dress and poofed out around her with bows and lace at the ends. Her shinobi shoes were gone, replaced with sparkly stockings and slippers with bells attached. They jingled with every step she made, making her sound like a Christmas elf. To top it all off, there was an enormous bow tied in her hair, to which she kept trying to fix as it would lean to one side of her head. She held in one arm a toy panda doll that dangled uselessly though even he knew Rin stashed some kunai inside for safe keeping.

Either she looked **REALLY** stupid. Or **REALLY** cute. Kakashi was still trying to decide that. Somehow that strange gut wrenching feeling he _should_ be used to by now is telling him he thinks of Rin cute right then and there.

_Puberty is going to be hell for me._

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan." Minato said apologetically. Somehow Kakashi doubted the man was. The man was pure and noble to the point of saintly, but he wasn't perfet despite what people liked to believe. Oh no, his team saw many sides to him. The only real "flaw" he had was the obsessive love he had with all things red and following Kushina around town when she didn't expect him to.

_Honestly, can't the guy just admit he was in love and get it over with?_

Beside the silver-head, the third male of the party couldn't stop staring at the female even if you stuck a paper over his eyes. He would have burned a hole right through them with now intense his gaze was. Rin,_ poor Rin_, was trying to ignore this factor.

"Our task is to help out the toy store. The people who normally do this small job all came down with the flu and they could use the help advertising their mascots."

"Right..." she said, fiddling with the lace at the end of her dress. "Who am I again?" she asked.

"Well, according to their made up story," Minato started, digging into his pocket to pull out the papers. "A magical princess has come from the skies to give toys to all good little boys and girls. Along side her are her companions, a large dog and her pet panda. Together, they fight the evil sorcerer who punishes children wrongfully."

"Sounds stupid." Kakashi spoke out loud. His sour mood was understandable. For _he_ was part of the act. "In fact, this whole mission is stupid." he growled, folding his arms tightly against his chest.

Obito seemed to snap out of his daze long enough to grin evilly at the boy. "What's the matter, "Inu-chan"? Can't handle a costume?" he teased.

At the moment, Kakashi was stuck wearing a ridiculous body costume of a dog. It was stuffy, old, and smelled like mothballs.

Minato smiled apologetically down at the boy, who was no doubt glaring daggers at his head through the happy mask. "Well, you ARE shorter than Obito, Kakashi. It wouldn't have fit him." he reasoned.

Without anyone having to see his face, they could tell in his body language he was down right pissed off. He gladly showed as he pointed with his "paw" to his Sensei, his voice muffled behind the helmet-like mask. His normally dull voice was tight with anger, "I know that! But making me wear this idiotic costume like some brain-dead circus clown still doesn't make this any better."

"Oh, I will NEVER let you live this down, Kakashi." Obito continued, practically skipping around the boy. "Inu-chan! Save me! The evil sorcerer is getting my teddy bear!" he squealed helplessly, before bursting out into malicious laughter.

"Obito..." Rin sighed.

"Right! Sorry, Rin." Obito said quickly, putting a stop to his taunting. Not a second sooner too, as Kakashi seemed ready to blow a gasket under his mask.

The girl sighed, stepping over, feeling the bells connected to her dress jingle with every step. She grabbed the large paw to tug Kakashi along. "Come on, lets go before we're late." she said calmly. With little resistance, Kakashi obediently followed her.

"See ya later guys! And remember, act the part!" Minato called after them. Truthfully, he wasn't worried. Kakashi will do his job and Rin would be great with the kids. Together there shouldn't be much trouble.

He hoped...

* * *

Rin smiled down at the little boy, who stared wide eyed up at her. He had been for the past two minutes.

"You the same Star-chan?" he asked, one missing tooth making his words slur with a lisp.

"Well, yes and no." she said, bending over to his height. "Today I'm a different Star-chan. The one you normally see got really sick uh, fighting the evil sorcerer. Right now, she's getting better so I'm here to protect you from him."

The boy's eyes went wide with the tale she fabricated. "Wow! Will you get sick too?"

She giggled, straightened up and adding to effect to wave her wand. "Absolutely not! I am the wonderful "Star-chan"! I protect all good boys and girls! Have you been good?"

The boy nodded, along with other children who stopped by to listen to the tale.

"Then that's all I need to know. Go have fun inside kids!" she said, and the children ran off inside, all crying out in an almost maniac fashion.

"I protect all good boys and girls?" said a dull tone at her side. He gave an unimpressed snort under his mask. "Unbelieveable...babysitting kids like this."

Right then, a tug at his leg alerted yet ANOTHER brat was trying to get his attention. He turned down to the pint-sized nuisance to see him holding out his arms to him eagerly. "Can I have a hug Inu-chan?"

The dog did nothing, only stared at the kid long and hard. It got to a point his very displeased aura was radiating until the child finally got the message. He shuffled away from the young adolescent in disguise and practically ran back to his mother in a fit of terror. Even with the fluffy, cuddly outfit he was miserably forced to wear, Kakashi can still scare the living shit out of people.

"Kakashi, at least try to seem joyful." she hissed, seeing passing children waving at them. She waved back, making up for Kakashi's stiff posture outside the toy store. "At least wave. Do something to entertain them. Anything!"

"Like what?" he hissed back. "You want me to do jutsu's? Please say yes, I'm three seconds away from Substitution jutsu-ing my ass out of here!"

"Watch your language, Inu-chan!" she snapped, knowing he can see her through the holes of the eyes. From furious though, it switched to kindness to gave a passing child a smile. But she grabbed his arm in a vice grip to show she wasn't done. He winced, surprised how much it hurt. "Listen, I don't like it anymore than you do. But this is for the mission, Kakashi. Do you want to fail? At something as meager as playing "dog" for kids?"

His eye eyes snapped to her sharp ones. She's hitting a nerve and she knows it. Long ago he told the young genin of his father and at the time she was sympathetic and promised to be thoughtful to his past.

_Apparently that promise wouldn't last long.  
_

"You saying I can't do this?" he said, muscles growing tense under her grip.

"I'm saying you're willing to let your pride get the better of you. But, if you want to fail at this mission, be my guest." she said, turning away and releasing him, just as a group of kids came over, leaving him to stew over her words. A new aura replaced his unhappy one, his body straightening up with new determination firing up his core!

_Oh. It. Is. **ON!**_

"Hello my lost children!" Rin cheered, bells jingling around her form. The kids all cheered happily at the sight of her. It was a heartwarming sight to see such love and admiration in their wide eyes for their beloved protector from the heavens. "Have you come to play?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered. They all grew silent however, looking past Rin to her side. Blinking, the girl turned around.

The big dog was standing just behind her, surprising her slightly. He did nothing for a moment then stepped back, bowing to the kids. The kids gave mixed questioning looks at him, staring curiously as he straightened up to spread out his hands. Rin watched him as he bent his legs for a second, then suddenly jumped into the air backwards. Doing not one, but two flips in the air and then landing perfectly on his hands! "Inu-chan" then started to hop between hand to hand, a training exercise Rin had seen the young boy do from time to time.

The kids took a moment to be astonished before erupting into an applause. Rin among them as she clapped at how Inu-chan walked around on his hands with little difficulty.

"Inu-chan never did that before!" squealed a kid. "He's so cool!" another shouted.

Rin laughed as they swarmed to him once he was right side up again. Seeing how he stiffened at their pleas for him to give them hugs, she decided to spare him the awkwardness. "I'm sorry kids, Inu-chan is feeling a little shy today." she said, patting the dog on the chest. "Don't you boy?"

Seeing the golden opportunity, the boy gave a nod, jumping behind the girl to cover his eyes. The kids all giggled happily, watching him peek over Rin's shoulder. She was mildly impressed how quickly he jumped into character willingly.

"How was that?" he whispered in her ear.

"You really are the best shinobi in the village." she whispered back. She knew it would boast his ego ten-fold, but she can stand to do it once in a while.

"Damn straight." he chuckled, ducking behind a telephone pole to keep his "shy act" in action.

Then out of the blue came a cry from Rin's right, alerting both ninja's. She was all but ready to beat someone with her little wand (plastic or not) for enemies, while kakashi was about to leap into action with fluffy mitts. But thankfully they only saw a little girl sobbing and pointing to the sky while screaming, "My balloon!"

Rin looked up and indeed, saw a red balloon floating away. She hurried to the girl's side, bending over to comfort her. "It's ok, hunny. There are more balloons inside-" she started.

"AH! Inu-chan?!" screamed another kid behind her.

_NOW what?!_

Rin whirled around to see Kakashi leaping over the toy shop building, hopping over window legdges and rooftops until he made a final jump for the balloon. The girl below gasped as the boy above outstretched his paw for the fluttering string. Every child in the street stared upward at the dog, holding their breath.

When Kakashi had the string securely grasped in his paw, he fell back down to the ground to land on his hands and knees. As the children erupted into even louder cheers, he strolled coolly over to the little girl, kneeling before her to hand over the balloon.

"Oh, Inu-chan! Thank you!" the little girl cried out, running forward to give him a tight hug. He stiffened at the contact, but couldn't help but return one slowly. Rin was all smiles when he stood back up to brush invisible dirt off his suit.

She leaned over to him, whispering close to his ear. "Felt good to get a hug, huh?"

"Whatever." his gruff voice replied and she knew he was blushing under the mask.

When the kids came towards them, Kakashi felt something press against the side of the mask. Was that Rin pushing his mask in?

"AH! She kissed him!" a girl cried out happily.

At those words Kakashi was glad for the dog mask to hide how red he had gotten. He knew it was for the show. He KNEW it wasn't a real kiss and on a costume for pity's sake! But it didn't stop the blush spreading across his cheeks none the less.

"Of course! Inu-chan is a hero!" Rin said with a bright smile.

"WHA HA HA HA! A hero you say? I'd like to see that!" cried a voice into the lot. Heads whirled one way and another until a shadow cascaded over them all. Kakashi and Rin were a second away from pulling out their hidden weapons when they saw it was their sensei on the rooftop.

Wearing his underwear on the outside of all things.

Their sensei adored a cape, a mask, and hat. Despite the outfit, the two young ninja could clearly see the wild yellow hair that refused to be tamed peeking out around his mask. A costume no doubt from the toy-shop. He stood proudly over them all laughing like a maniac. If words could describe how unbelievably shocked Rin and Kakashi were, it would probably be along the lines of "What the HELL is he wearing that thing in public for?!"

"Star-chan! Finally the day has arrived for me to take my revenge!" he shouted with jubilant glee. _Perhaps he was enjoying the act too much..._ "You shall taste my wrath, small children! I will punish you all!" he said, going off into maniacal laughter.

While the kids cried out in alarm, honestly taken by what they see, Rin and Kakashi were still trying to get over their shock. Rin was the first to recover, stepping forward to hold out her wand up at the man on the toy-shop roof. "Never will I let you punish the children evil sorcerer!"

"Oh? And who will stop me? I summon, Lizard Lord!" he cried out, spreading out his arms. In a puff of smoke, a "monster" appeared in front of Kakashi and Rin. They took a fighting stance against the person in a body suit that, oddly enough, was roughly their height...

"Raaawr!" the beast roared, stomping his feet. Its large googly eyes bounced around in random directions and it waved his arms around wildly.

"You shall never defeat my-" Minato started but was cut short when Kakashi sprinted forward to the beast.

He punched him in the gut, catching the "Lizard Lord" off guard. It gave a boyish "OW! WATCH IT!" for all to hear.

It would seem Kakashi knew exactly who was in that costume.

Then as the beast doubled over, Kakashi kneed it in the head to send it backwards, hoping to knock it off balance. The Lizard Lord at this point recovered from the first attack and started to fight back, _ninja style_. Meanwhile a crowd gathered around to stare at the battle ensuing. People actually starting to cheer for "Inu-chan" as the battle continued with almost aggressive progression.

Rin watched in fascination, her trained eye knowing Inu-chan was giving the bigger blows than the Lizard Lord. She fought to give in to her deadpanned expression at how the two in costume were going all out at each other. She felt no doubt to guess they forgot they were suppose to be "acting".

She glanced to to Minato, finally catching him mouthing at her "That's your cue!"

"Oh! Right!" she cried out. She jumped forward, wand out. "Stop right there you evil beast!"

Inu-chan stopped his fighting, leaping back beside Rin. The "Lizard Lord" looked to be on his last leg and struggled to stay standing. "I banish you from this world. Begone and never hurt children again!" she cried out. She held out her wand and Kakashi secretly slipped his hands out of the sleeves of the suit to perform a genjutsu. Swirling leaves flew around the people, distracting them while the second costumed person ran away to "disappear".

"AH! Foiled again! You win this round Star-chan! But next time, vengeance will be mine!" the sorcerer shouted, grabbing his cape and whirling around out of sight. Rin smiled at their sensei, pleased to see he was so into his role as the bad guy. It must have been for the kids.

Cheers rang off from the gathered crowd. They all clapped for their heroine and side kick. Rin bowed to them all, Kakashi joining her. After a moment he took her hand and held it up for all to cheer louder. Eventually, the crowd started to cry out "Star-chan! Star-chan!". She giggled, glancing to Kakashi evilly and took a step closer to him.

"AH! She kissed him again!"

And more cheers came forward as Kakashi pretended to faint to the floor.

Or at least...she thinks he did.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you'd be joining the show sensei?" Rin giggled. Team Minato walked tiredly back home later that evening, with the eldest male leading them with little strain as he hardly did a thing. Other than stand, twirl his cape, and laugh like a villain.

"Ah heh, well you know. Last minute decisions from the owners. Um, I can trust you all to keep this to yourselves?" the elder man said, looking between the young and tired faces. "What do you say...that we all agree to report we did simple passing out flyers instead of the show business?"

"Agreed." the three genin said unanimously.

The trio, plus one, did a total of FIVE shows like the one they did that morning. They would switch it up now and again. Rin fighting the sorcerer in the street while Kakashi and Obito took to the roofs or ending it with a friendly "truce" to give a good example to kids to be friends with everyone, even your enemies.

The owners were so pleased with the shows, they were tempting them to do more every other week.

Not surprisingly, they declined.

"Geez, Kakashi! Beat my lungs out too why don't ya?" Obito cried out, leaning heavily on Rin's shoulder.

"What? I was just doing my job as Star-chan's protector." Kakashi replied evenly, staring ahead. He fought a grin that threatened to spread across his face at how he was actually _allowed_ to beat up Obito. For the sake of the show of course. Minato couldn't berate him for doing it _very_ convincingly.

_Think of it as revenge for this morning._

"I think you both were great out there." Rin said, ever the peacemaker. She smiled at Obito, running a healing hand across his forehead. "Think of this as...a training exercise."

Fighting the blush that was all but not covering his face he replied, "Uh, not to be rude Rin-chan, but it wasn't easy while wearing those costumes while fighting." But he was so happy to lean against his beloved Rin-chan, he almost didn't care how he felt his ribs screaming in pain. _Almost._ He hissed, clutching his chest.

"I understand." she said, nodding. She glanced over to Kakashi, frowning at how he was trying to keep from grinning like a Cheshire. She then started to grin. "Inu-chan was pretty good out there, wasn't he?" she said, knowing how to cheer up Obito. Kakashi coughed, glaring at them both as they chuckled. It didn't help that Minato joined in.

"Aw, but Star-chan looked so cute out there, didn't she Obito?" their sensei added in, deciding he wanted part of the fun of teasing. At the noises Rin made soon after (he guessed without turning around) she was bumbling over her words while blushing.

"Oh yeah she was..."Obito said dreamily, cheeks staining red.

Kakashi felt slight irritation at this. An obnoxious Obito was bad enough. Somehow one fawning and drooling over Rin was just as annoying. "And let's not forget Sensei's choice in color of underwear." Kakashi added loudly folding his arms. All students shared in the satisfaction to see the man visibly wince. It usually took **a lot** to rile the man up. They are willing to milk every last bit of this and savor it for blackmail. "Really, sensei. In PUBLIC no less. What would Kushina think?"

Minato whirled around, eyes wide with terror. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Ha! Look at his face! Sensei you afraid of losing Kushina?"

The man's face colored instantly, babbling out excuses and lies while the genin continued to laugh.

* * *

PHEW! Ok, I've always pictured Rin in cute costumes since I keep seeing her as Sakura from Card Captors. Anyone remember that anime? No? Ok, I'm an old hag. Give me a break for going back to the old glory days.

Either way, I probably made Minato REALLY OOC dressing up like a loon eh? But I honestly think he wouldn't mind (so long as Kushina doesn't know). He's way too cool to care.

Meanwhile Kakashi does have a heart and can be nice to kids when he wants to right? (Naruto and his team being bad examples)

Either way! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Morning Sunshine

I have many stories on the way! So far its just me trying to handle my own grammer problems. Eh heh...I'm not the best writer when it comes to that sort of stuff.

Anyway, so I'm getting many ideas down, and I hope you all are enjoying them! I'm sensing a patter of how I am writing them now...I really hope you all don't mind how OOC Kakashi is being too. I know he seems too "in love" with Rin based how the anime is portraying him. Its all in good fun!

With that said, ENJOY!

* * *

**Age: 12**

**Morning Sunshine  
**

Kakashi tightened his eyes to a close as he felt blazing sunlight hit his face. He hated mornings. Sometimes he wished the sun could come out behind clouds everyday just to spare him from having to wake up in blindness. Or better yet, come out around noon to give him more sleeping hours.

His internal clock told him it was a little after dawn and he groaned. After a quick survey of his surroundings with his eyes closed, the silver-head found he was on the hard ground, a slight chill in the air. Funny, the day before was blazing hot. He felt his bare arms shiver and remembered he took off his shirt to leave his tight fitted tank top on for comfort.

This could only mean they were on a mission. In his dreamy state, he couldn't, _and wouldn't,_ think past that. He was much too comfy to even want to think "Its time to get up". Yet he knows he'll have to go into the waking world sooner or later.

He was ready to roll over and bury his head into his arm when he felt his other arm held in place by something. The boy groans, realizing he's stuck under something, probably a tree again. Obito must have shoved him under the roots to-

"Mmm..." mumbled a voice beside him, making him freeze.

The Hatake heir dared not open his eyes, taking in the thing he was stuck to more thoroughly through his other senses. It was soft; warm; smelled like cherries, and had a mind of its own.

A harsh breeze blew over him. Another hum came from this "thing" that clung to him. Shifting against his side he felt a leg move over his stomach to squeeze as tightly as possible against him. Kakashi gulped a heavy lump in his throat, calculating the facts that the humming sounded vague _feminine_.

_Please no...not this. Anything but this._

If this is what he thinks it is, and if it is **who** he thinks he is, he'll have so many embarrassing memories to live by after this; Minato catching them with stunned and amused eyes, Obito calling him a pervert, Rin forever blushing at the mere sight of him and his pride taking a plunge to the ground.

For he may be blushing as well when those awkward times come around.

Forcing himself to remain calm, he turned his eyes to see it was, in fact, Rin. She was hugging his arm tightly to her chest while her legs were doing the same with the rest of his body. Just what did she think he was? A body pillow?

As though to answer his thoughts with a "yes", she buried her face into the building muscle of his forearm, pressing his arm into her...her...

_Oh dear Kami WHY?!_

Rin's shirt must have unzipped itself during the night with her shuffling because his arm was skin to skin between her breasts.

If ever a nosebleed were to come to this teen, it would have been right then and there, if not for how shocked and petrified he was. He settled with the blood rushing into his ears until he could hear his own heart pounding away.

It didn't help how her leg was lowering between his legs, humming sleepy noises all the while. Between the cute noises and the intimate contact, Kakashi was getting a hormonal breakdown. And it was going to look _ugly_ to anyone who came across this scene.

_Get her off you idiot! NOW!_ _Or you'll_ REALLY _have something to be embarrassed about!_

Kakashi hesitated, lifting a hand to push her off but paused seeing her peaceful face just inches from his own. There were dark circles under her eyes and battle scratches on some parts of her exposed skin. It was coming back to him now.

Rin fought tooth and nail against two ninja by herself and impressed all the boys when she actually won. It surprised them even further when she had enough energy to heal Minato from a nasty burning on his shoulder. The night before she was exhausted and forgot her sleeping bag during the fight. Kakashi offered his own but she refused to take it alone. Instead, she insisted they shared. It was a weird offer, but at the time he didn't think of any problems with the arrangement.

How wrong he was.

But still, she was very tired. And she does deserve a good nights rest for a good job. Should he wake her up?

_Do I want to?_

Thinking about the reactions of Minato and Obito, he figured he could handle a little jabbing from the two of them. It wouldn't be that bad.

Besides...its Rin. Its not like it was Obito where he'd fling him off without a care or Minato sensei whom he'd try to get out of the elder man's grasp soon as possible. Elders and him just don't mix. It was just Rin. Sweet little Rin.

With a sigh, he flicked a hair back from her face and he settled back onto the mat, staring up at the brightening sky. Rin will surely wake up in a bit, squealing apologies for this awkward predicament and Obito might punch him in the face for sleeping with Rin (he might just let him for the sake of honor).

Taking one final glance before he would return to sleep, Kakashi felt himself relax just watching the girl. It was...nice. _T-To watch people when they weren't aware of you watching. _he tried to tell himself.

But. it was calming in fact. Her touch was comforting and he felt himself feel his strain melt away. Rin continued her soft snoring, and noticed how a soft smile appeared on her lips. Without anyone awake to witness this, Kakashi smiled as well.

* * *

Just a short and sweet story. Let me know how you think of it!


	4. Nurses and Novels

This is the world if Rin was never killed and Kakashi and her were good friends still. Going through "stages" in lives...Quite awkward and interesting. Be warned for they will not act like the cuties of preteens.

* * *

**Age: 16**

**Nurses and** **Novels**

Of all the times Rin had to choose to visit him, it had to be now.

"Rin, I'm a little busy..." the young man tried to say, but was ushered back from the door, just as he thought he would be.

"Like I'd let that stop me. I heard from one of your teammates at the hospital. You were poisoned, drugged, _and_ stabbed and you didn't come to me?!" the girl shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

Scratch that. Not girl, _lady_. At least, one on her way to becoming one of the most beautiful women Kakashi could ever dream about. Rin stood before him in all her glory, wearing her nurse uniform still. The kind that was full body, came at the thighs, wore a hoodie, a little hat, and buttons over the side that could EASILY be pulled apart-

This was not good. The book he was reading had the same ideal nurse gown and in it the protagonist would...

"Hello? Earth to Hatake residence." Rin yelled, tapping the young man's head with her knuckles. "Honestly, are you even trying to stay healthy anymore?" she said exasperated with thinned out patience. She was a saint with it to begin with, but when it seemed he was trying to get himself killed, Rin was a little more resilient to show love and care.

"It's not that, Rin. I just...rushed home is all." he said, shuffling awkwardly for some reason. He hoped she didn't notice his change in attitude.

The girl blinked at him, raising her brow at him suspiciously. "Why is that?"

Kakashi was glad for the mask to hide the pink that dusted his cheeks. He averted his gaze. "Because." he said simply.

"I know you don't like the hospital Kakashi, but that's no reason to skip out on inspections." Rin said, anger starting to melt away to her mother-hen instincts. This was a side he liked to see. Sweet, caring, sexy in her uniform. His eyes traveled to her bare legs and to the top button on her white dress. He could easily reach out to it and-

_Stop it. Stop that NOW._

Then again, she was just as cute when she gets feisty angry too. The way she was glaring up at him with a fire in her eyes but could not hide how worried she was deep inside.

_Just like in page 86. _

"GAH!" Kakashi cried out suddenly, grabbing his head frustrated with his inner turmoil.

"Kakashi! What's wrong?" Rin obliviously yelled, running to his side. She placed her hands on his head thinking there was an injury. "Come on, lets go to the couch and rest. You need it. Then I'm going to patch up your wounds. No objections, you hear?"

Kakashi nodded, not denying his eyes stung from lack of sleep and his stomach was churning in weird ways. Perhaps he should go to sleep soon...

_But I'm so close to the end! Just a few more chapters!_

"Now, this will only take a moment." Rin said, kneeling beside him. The man gulped, watching her hands going for his shirt. He knew this was standard procedure. Rin had stripped him more times to mend and heal than Jiraya had been in brothels. And yet he couldn't stop himself from picturing a different scenario. This was just like in the book.

_"And Sanji leaned back with a grunt. The pain was too much to handle as he allowed the nurse to push him down, the nurse whom he had dearly loved for years. She came towards him with fluttering lashes batting at him. She crawled up his lap, going for the zipper of his jacket, mouth open for him to take with his own whenever he wished it. And he wished it. _

_When their eyes met, he leaned in and he reached for the first button on her uniform to-"_

"Wait!" he cried out, grabbing her hands. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was trying to fight the wiles of manly hormones that were ready to take over his body. This was RIN. For Kami sake, he couldn't think this over his best friend!

"What?! Kakashi, I swear if you don't let me do this I'll stuff a pillow with you!"

"I-I know! I'm sorry, its just...gimme a minute ok?" he said, suddenly standing up and rushing to the bathroom. He ignored the girl's protests after him and just bolted the door shut to make sure she wouldn't see him in this humiliating state.

Once inside, he turned on the water, splashing it over his face. Once the silver-head felt his face wasn't as hot, he banged his head against the sink, sending stars into his vision. "Ow..."

He has to control himself! At this rate, Kakashi will make an embarrassing scene in front of Rin. Lord knows he made enough of those already throughout his puberty. He just needs a chance to regain his composure, erase the last few scenes from his mind. Force into that state of mind he would fall into during battle. Stone cold emotionless so no reactions were seen.

_Damn that Jiraiya!_

That old man, to which he ran into by chance during the mission, lent him one of his novels as a present. Truth be told, the young ninja didn't plan to read it at all. But on one of the nights his ANBU team were resting, he found himself bored on watch and pulled out the book for something to preoccupy his mind.

He hardly slept the passing week returning home.

Kakashi had his nose stuck in that book the whole way back, getting any chance he got to read it. Of course he would do it when his team wasn't watching. If they saw him pull out that sort of thing people would never shut up about it. But in his defense, it wasn't the raunchy parts that got him going per say...it was just the plot and the ideals behind them that kept his interest alive.

It didn't help that the story was about an ex-solider who lost his leg and a nurse that tended to his wounds after a great war.

Try as he might to deny it, reassure it was purely coincidence or would make up an excuse it was nothing like his situation, the ninja was connecting the story to himself and a certain medic-nin inside his apartment...

He groaned, bumping his head against the sink again. He was sick. Reading perverted books and imaging himself as the lead with Rin as the romantic interest. Sure, he would privately think of her attractive, but did he had to be so...perverted about it?! What if she ever found out?! She'd never speak to him again.

"Kakashi? You ok in there?" Rin called with a gentle knock, startling the young man. "Do you need any help?"

Kakashi snapped his head up. "Uh, no! I-I'm fine! Thanks Rin." he said, cursing the stutter in his voice.

"Alright...hey, I'm going to bring out some change of clothes from your bedroom. Is that ok with you?" she yelled, already walking away. Not like he'd stop her.

"Yeah, that's fine." Kakashi said distractingly, fixing out of his bloody uniform. He took off the hard pieces, trying to do it while still being heavily injured.

Once that was done, the silver haired ANBU stepped back out into the open in search of the medic. "Ok, I'm ready Rin." he called out to her. He paused, seeing she was not in the living room. "Rin?" he called again, looking around. He thought of where she could have gone. _Only four rooms in this small apartment. Kitchen, bathroom, living room, and the-_

Suddenly Kakashi's eyes went wide and his face paled. "SHIT!" he cried out, whirling around and ran faster than he had ever ran in his life! Throwing his door open, his fears were confirmed. Standing in the middle of the room, holding a pair of pants in one arm and a book of "Icha Icha Paradise" in another, was Rin. She was staring at a page he must have left off on, frozen on the spot.

"Rin?" he croaked out, gaining the attention of the girl. He felt his own face go red as he noticed how flushed the girl seemed. She merely stood there, speechless as her eyes were wide with shock. "Rin, I can explain-"

"Kakashi..." she breathed out. He tried to gouge out her expression but it showed nothing other than shock. "What are you doing with this sort of book?"

The young man felt his head hang in defeat and shame. Any other girl finding a book like that would be slapping him silly by now. Somehow Rin's silence felt a hundred times worst. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled. What must she be thinking of him right now? A pervert? A weirdo? Did she think he had fantasies of this kind of thing?

_Of all things, it had to be a **nurse** love story._

How he wished he died on that mission.

Rin didn't reply, only walked towards the door and past him. Without a word, he heard her walk away and he let her. Running a hand through his hair, Kakashi prepared himself for the worst, following her out into the living room. Perhaps she'll march out the door? Scream at him? Hell, he hopes she does. Her silence was killing him inside.

He was about ready to spew out some nonsense for Rin to forgive him when he stopped short. He had to blink. Again, and again, and again. How else can he react seeing the girl of his affections sitting on the couch, legs crossed and giving him..._the look._

Not just ANY look. THE look. The same any man dreams of seeing on a woman. His eyes traveled to the nurse gown, heart lurching at how it was hiked up her leg to reveal more skin.

"Why didn't you tell me you were reading that book. I would have let you off the hook faster." she said with a grin.

Kakashi blinked for the fifth time that night. "What?"

Rin held up a finger, doing that beckoning motion that made him nearly gape at her. "Haven't you read the next scene? The nurse ushers Sanji to the next room and they proceed to-"

"Don't ruin it!" Kakashi suddenly blurted out. He mentally slapped himself at how he excitedly reacted. How pathetic he must look to show he was that into it. Rin only chuckled, bringing a hand to her neck and trailing it down suggestively and he suddenly he didn't care anymore.

"Then come over here and find out how this story ends, Kakashi-san." she all but purred at him.

Feeling a slight twitch in his_...everything_, Kakashi walked in a blind stroll towards the girl. The spell was cast and he gladly fell for it.

"Next volume is about a Librarian and a traveling salesman. You up for that too?" Rin whispered in his ear, taking off his mask.

"Aggressively eager." he growled out with a grin.

* * *

I've always wondered how Rin's reaction to Kakashi's "reading habits" would have been. I would think she would A: be super sweet about it and not judge. B: Be embarrassed and promise not to speak a word of this but would always blush in his presence or C: Be disgusted until Kakashi would convince her otherwise...

A little more than PG I know, but hey! They're growing kids! They need their times now and again. Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment~ The more you leave the more I'll write!


	5. Lip Balm

I haven't written one in quite a while lol sorry! I was working on the comic still. And I thought this would have been a funny little skit seeing how Kakashi always hides his face. What if its what he pays attention to the most?

* * *

**Age: 11**

**Lip Balm**

"Do you have a fetish?"

Kakashi spat out his drink before breaking into a fit of choking coughs. After wiping the little dribble on his chin, he yanked his mask back over his mouth, then turned to Obito with an incredulous look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Obito flushed slightly under Kakashi's gaze, turning away to pick at his arm for invisible dirt. The two were standing outside the assigned meeting building to meet their Sensei, but apparently Rin and Sensei were late because Kushina needed some "helping time". Which was codeword for "Bitch fit for pregnant mommy" and needed calming down. Obito lasted about five minutes of boredom, sitting on the ground while Kakashi finished his cold tea in the scorching heat.

"You know...a thing you would like to do with a girl-"

"I know what it means idiot." Kakashi snapped, turning away from the boy and glad for the mask to hide his blush. "What I'm saying is, why ask that now?"

Obito shrugged. "Just curious I guess..."

The two fell under an awkward silence that seemed to stretch on for hours in their heads. Kakashi stared into space until he had to voice his own thoughts. "Do you have one?"

The ebony haired boy gave the typical response of shock (much the same as Kakashi did) and whirled around to the silver-head with bright red cheeks. He gaped at him for a minute then glanced down almost ashamed.

"Maybe..."

Kakashi quirked his brow at him. "Oh? A "maybe" is all I'm getting?"

"Hey, you didn't tell me yours!"

"That's because I don't have one."

At this, Obito pushed himself from the ground to stand beside his shorter partner. Kakashi was always irritated how the boy's eye level was a tad higher than his own. "Oh come on, that's a load of BS. Every guy has one. Gai has a thing for sweat, Choza like's necks, even Shikuro has a thing to tickle things, and then there's-"

"Obito, if I make one up, will you _please_ shut the hell up?" Kakashi begged; his usually narrowed eyes had been steadily going wider and wider as the words flew out of the Uchiha's mouth. By now they were as wide as dinner plates with so much to take into and unwanted information flying through his head. He'll never look at the male counterparts of their age group the same way ever again. "For the love of Kami, why do you **know** all this?"

"All the guys told me. We talked about it last week." he stated, folding his arms. "You didn't want to come to the bathhouse remember? You missed out."

"I think I dodged a bullet is more like it." Kakashi breathed, leaning back against the fence. Why must he suffer with idiots all around him?

"...So?"

"What?" the young genin growled out.

"Aw come on, aren't you going to tell me or not?" Obito whined.

"Why the hell would I tell you something so trivial as to what _turns me on_?"

"Yeah why would he?"

Both young males squealed like girls for the first time in their lives, leaping a foot in the air to see their Sensei standing behind them. His blank expression was possibly worst than a smirking one like they had expected. A father would have worn the same look, in a way proud to hear an adolescent making his way into puberty. It was reassuring. At least then they'd get he was smug about knowing a secret that was meant between certain age gaps. Now it just felt ten times more humiliating with the unspoken and mysterious thoughts of their sensei. The elder man kept on staring at them, not at all asking further for an explanation, but not making it any easier for the boys.

"Uh...n-no reason..." Obito tried to cover up awkwardly.

Just then, like a miracle, Rin appeared down the street and out of breath.

"Ok, I'm here! I'm here! Sorry!" she gasped for air, leaning over her knees. Kakashi regarded her with the usual look over, noticing how she licked her lips. In this heat, it was understandable how chapped they could have been.

"Great, we can keep moving then. Obito, can I speak with you about something..." Sensei trailed off, walking alongside the boy while Kakashi and Rin walked behind them. The medic nin was busy digging through her bag for something while Kakashi watched with a bemused expression.

"What are you looking for?"

"My lip balm. I know I have it in here somewhere..." she mumbled, then gave a quick hurrah for herself, holding a small container in her fingers. She glanced to Kakashi's lips, concealed under his mask. He flinched at the sudden attention he gained and on a sensitive section of his features no less.

"W-What?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't ask him to take off his mask...again. He said no once when they were 5. Isn't that enough?

"Nothing, I just wondered...do you ever get dry lips under that thing? Or does it keep it from getting irritated in this heat?" she asked.

A very good question he must admit, but he acted as though it made him bored, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Don't know. Never had it off long enough to know the difference." he lied. Truth be told, he'd put on chapstick when the others weren't looking.

She smiled slightly, unscrewing the lid to her circular lip balm container. "I see..." was all she said and puckered her bottom lip slightly to run her finger over it. Suddenly, Kakashi's attention was fully on her.

The way her ring finger slid across the pouty mounds above her chin, leaving a shimmering trail in its wake. His eyes widened as she parted her mouth slightly to reach further inside, teeth peeking through and having a glimpse of her tongue flicking about. Once she retracted her finger, Kakashi's throat went dry to see her pucker just one more time before sucking in her lips. He could have sword he heard her moan while pressing those two pieces of skin inside her mouth, spreading the sleek substance to every corner so nothing was barren of silky freshness; for that he was sure. Then Rin smacked her lips loudly to finish the job, smiling in content. It was like a spell he couldn't look away from. Especially the way she flexed mouth now to test the stretchiness of the skin, making all sorts of movements with her soft looking...kissable...

The boy felt it a lot hotter than it had been and he fought the urge to pull at his mask to let loose some steam. Still, his mind was running on more images while staring at her lips. What else could they do...

"Kakashi? Hey!"

The Hatake legend snapped his eyes away from his teammate, straightening at attention and acting like he was caught peeping. "I SWEAR I WASN'T THINKING-"

Their sensei had that same expressionless mask on, but somehow Kakashi saw a twinkle in his sharp blue eyes. God his face felt so hot under the mask **NOW**. Particularly because Obito was turning around to grin at the boy like a demon.

"Ha! Kakashi wasn't thinking? That's a first!" Obito cawed, obviously missing the little episode. For that, Kakashi thanked every God under the moon and sun.

"You know what, never mind." Minato-sensei said, turning back to the other male student of his. Most likely to hide his own smile.

With dull black eyes narrowing on the back of the taller male, he glanced to Rin, noticing her curious gaze. He flushed hotter under his mask. "Is something the matter Kakashi?" she asked. Unintentionally, he flicked his gaze to the circular menace in her hand like it was a bomb. She glanced down at her lip balm too and held it out to him. "You need some too? I'd love to share!"

Images appeared in his head of ways Rin could share the lip balm with him...

"N-No! I'm good." Kakashi forced his stature to remain calm, turning to face forward and tugging at his mask.

"Mm...Kakashi, but you always have that face of yours covered. They might be chapped for all I know. You're going to have to pay attention to your mouth sooner or later." Rin warned in her typical medical tone.

Somehow, the boy doubted it will be his own lips he'll care from now on.


	6. Fake Date

Ok, this story is set as though they were older, and MAYBE this isn't when the war was going on? A more happy and silly moment if you will. I was never sure how old these guys were during Kakashi's special episode, so I was guessing they might have been...14? 15? Idk. Either way, this is happening when they are old enough to understand these "hormone things". If this is incorrect theeeen...Obito is not dead here? Alternate Universe? Up to you! I just write this stuff.

* * *

**Age: 14 **

**Fake Date**

It was a mission he was informed of well before it started. He KNEW what was coming.

He just never thought he'd see the day his own sensei wear a dress.

The scary thing was, he looked **good** in it.

"Ok, that's the basis of the plan. You two got it?" Minato said, his manly voice sounding VERY off coming from the blond, blue eyed beauty that stood before them in a dress. It covered his body, but that only seemed to leave the rest to the imagination with how lovely Minato stood. He had little to add to his figure other than some fake breasts and padding for the rear. It was a miracle he was slender enough, otherwise it would have looked very off.

It took Kakashi's brain to shift into gears without the clutch and he shook his head to get over his shock. "I'm sorry, what?"

Minato sighed, looking to Obito to see if the other was paying attention. The Uchiha was in worst shape. What with his mouth hanging wide open for flies to buzz in and his eyes bulging out of his scull like those rubber squeaky toys. It would seem his disguise was working TOO well.

"Look, I took this job because, frankly, all the other women ninja refused it. And the fact of the matter is, I don't blame them." Minato continued looking very put out by their constant blanking out mid-way through his informative speeches.

Obito snapped out of his stupor long enough to lean over to whisper in Kakashi's ear. "That's not true. Kushina was suppose to do this job but sensei jumped in before she could get a chance to do it."

Hearing all, the blond man coughed into his fist, cheeks flushing slightly. "A-Anyway. Let me repeat myself...again." he sighed. This was the third time explaining the plan. The boys shock though was thankfully wearing off. At the beginning they were addressing him as "ma'am", and then upon realizing who he was actually **screamed** in his face like banshees, proclaiming him to be a cross dresser. Again, the blonde couldn't blame them, but was it really that shocking to see a man like him dressed as a woman?

He remembered Kakashi's words with humiliation. _"Its not that we're shocked you're in a dress Sensei. It's the fact you look GOOD in one."_

_Kushina would be rolling on the floor laughing if she hears about this... _he thought miserably._  
_

"OK! So the plan is I go in and seduce the gang boss, trying to get him into bed with me."

At this, the boys visibly turned green.

"There," he continued trying to ignore their gagging noises. "I shall trap and interrogate him until he gives away the location of the daughters he kidnapped from the neighboring village. Meanwhile, Obito, you are to go searching for any clues where they might be holding them in case he doesn't talk. Kakashi, you and Rin are to go on a fake date outside the bar, pretending to get into the club to gain their attention while Obito sneaks in. Our contact inside will inform of the details and we'll make our moves then."

Said boy frowned deeply, folding his arms across his chest. "Why does Kakashi get to go on a date with Rin? It's not fair!" he growled out. He added quickly with a flush to the cheeks, "I-I mean he gets the easy part."

At this, the silver head beside him gave his umpteenth groan that week.

"For the last time, **you** are to infiltrate the base because your fire ball jutsu would be the perfect defense should you run into the missing girls, **and** because I can take down any thugs the club has to offer. We saw the plans, their all in the lodge where the dancers are. I take them all out there and make it easier for you to escape. Not only that, Rin needs to be protected should the enemy find out who we are and need a quick escape ...And for the last time, this is NOT a date!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you dressed so nicely? Your hair's even combed!" Obito accused.

At this Kakashi flushed slightly under his mask. It was true he bought a new outfit for the mission, one he thought suitable to go by as a "boyfriend" sort of outfit (like hell he'd know). But he wouldn't say he was "nicely" dressed. "Its part of the mission, you dope."

"Yeah right. You just want to be near Rin so when-"

"Obito, leave Kakashi alone." a new voice joined in. All heads turned to see Rin emerged from the foliage where she was changing.

* * *

**RINS POV**

Silence fell over the group as they took in her outfit. She wore a simple little strapless dress that ended around the thighs (a fact she found uncomfortable for she kept tugging on the back), a fake rose pinned on her side with a sash hanging loosely around her waist. At her feet were heels and to finish the look were dangling earrings that sparkled in the faint moonlight. What caught their attention the most however had to be the fact Rin's normally loose hair that framed her face was pinned to the side in a small curly ponytail held by a rose, revealing blushed cheeks and glossed lips.

Her cheeks flared up when all eyes were on her and she frowned waiting a full minute for a reaction. She finally grew impatient when they stubbornly remained silent. "Well?"

Minato was the first to recover, smiling at the girl. "You look beautiful, Rin. That dress is very suiting."

"I've never worn anything this short before." she mumbled, tugging at the dress again.

"Be careful, it has no straps so it might fall off." Minato said, stepping over to pat a stray hair back into place on her head.

Neither didn't have to look up to see how red Obito's face has gotten at that comment.

"R-Rin you...y-you...dress..." Obito stuttered helplessly, eyes skimming over her a dozen times, but mostly looking at her face. Was he even blinking?

Rin, being the sweet nature girl she was, smiled at him. "Thank you, Obito."

The Uchiha lad was grinning rather stupidly, content on just staring at how lovely Rin looked. She allowed him, seeing she was quite a sight to see. Kakashi however, had his eyes on the ground.

"Kakashi? Everything alright?" Minato asked.

"M'fine." Kakashi said, a little too quickly he winced. Big mistake.

"You ok, Kakashi?" Rin asked stepping towards him, heels clicking digging into the dirt. She wobbled slightly, but remained balanced as she came before the teen. "If your feeling unwell-"

"I said, I'm fine!" Kakashi said forcibly. Rin winced at his tone and he sighed, trying to regain his composure. He finally turned to her. "Sorry. I'm fine, Rin. Really." he said. Still his eyes did not meet hers and he seemed to concentrate to look at the rose in her hair.

Trying not to look too wilted at his lack of reaction, she nodded. "Ok, that's good to hear." she replied with a shy smile. It was no secret she was hoping Kakashi would take notice in her new appearance. Perhaps even appreciate what she went through to dress like this. What pride and humility she's sacrificing to wear this tiny garment. It was much too short and exposed _way_ too much skin. Sure it hugged her developing figure in all the right places, but she wondered if Kakashi was unimpressed by her. Maybe he was disgusted and wished he had some other girl. One prettier, more mature, better fitted for the mission...

"Ok, its nearly midnight." Sensei's words broke her thoughts. "You all know what to do." Minato said, taking out a fan and held it up to his red lips. "I'm going to speak with Mr. Futaba." he said, now in the perfect elder women voice any of the genin (and one soon to be joujin) heard. It sent chills down their spines, feeling the very maximum of creepy levels. "Good luck!"

With that he sauntered off, leaving the trio. Obito looked to Rin one more time, as though he was trying to drink in her image as much as possible before leaving. Thankfully, he seemed to have gained his sense of language again.

"I guess...I'll go now. Take care, Rin." Obito said, waving at her as he walked backwards. "Kakashi, you better not do anything funny!" he threatened.

Kakashi only gave a grunt in response, staring still at anything but Rin. Seeing he was running late, Obito had to keep moving, smiling at Rin as he stumbled over a stone, laughing nervously. She waved him off, humored by his antics. The ebony haired boy turned to run off before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

Rin played with the rose on her dress, glancing up at Kakashi. His eyes moved to the building, no doubt calculating every possible move to be made once they head for the clubhouse. The chances of them even getting inside were slim seeing how young they were. The point was to make a big fuss in front of tbe guards and distract them long enough for Obito to get inside through one of the top windows.

"You look good, Kakashi." Rin complimented, daring to let her eyes travel over his body. He was always handsome, but now out of his usual attire and headband gone, she felt her cheeks grow warm at how he appeared older and maturer. Without his loose shirt to cover him, she could see his physic much clearer. From his traditional skin tight tank top, to his knee high boots. Around his neck was a bright red scarf that hung to his lower back, making him seem more laid back than he already was. Since his shirt left his sleeveless, it revealed to the girl his developing muscle and had the unbearable urge to wrap her arms around one.

The medic felt slightly sad and embarrassed over herself at these thoughts. But more so disappointed that he was going to have to put on a jacket to hide both his body and the weapons he was wearing.

_Which was a crying shame._

"Let's go." he tonelessly said, moving towards the building.

"Wait! Kakashi!" she said, grabbing his bare arm. It seemed to send a jolt through them both, and she retracted her grip shyly. "We...we should get a better idea how we'll approach the building. You know, prepare ourselves."

"What's to prepare about? We go to the door, we make a loud commotion. End of story."

"We have to seem like a couple though! Or at the very least, a pair on a date." she insisted. Try as she might, she felt her skin grow warm just saying the word. It was embarrassing enough to be forced on this mission, let alone to do it with Kakashi, her oldest crush. She doubted the secret went by him, or any other person on the block that looked at her whenever she'd fluster in the genin's company. The only times she didn't seem like a bumbling idiot is when she was healing him. At least then she could concentrate on making him better and not how cute he was. **Very** hard to do by the way.

"I hold your hand, we talk to the person. I think I have it down. What's the problem?"

"For starters, you can look at me like you give a damn." she spoke before she could stop herself. The boy stiffened visibly. She slapped her hand over her mouth to cover a gasp. "I-I mean, like you WANT to take me on a date! No, that isn't right either. To be convincing, we should maybe put on a little show or-or be really happy and in love- ah! Wait, what I meant t-to say is-is-"

"No..." Kakashi sighed, gracefully cutting off her disgraceful attempt of speaking. "You're right. I have to do this mission right."

Rin waited on baited breath to see what he'd do next. The boy was trying to accumulate some kind of courage to do something it would seem, the way his hands fidgeted at his side. Was she that bad looking in a dress? He couldn't even look at her. In fact, she could have sworn he had not looked at her. Not once. Like he was avoiding to see something he'd regret. Rin mentally berated herself on lack of ...well _everything_, and gave her skirt an self conscious tug in the back.

After several calming breathes, he turned his body around to face her, eyes closed at first then opened his lazy eyes to look upon her. The Hatake child stared and stared... and continued to stare with an emotionless expression until she felt he was not even staring at_ her_ anymore (despite how his eyes flicked up and down her form over and over again) The mask he constantly wore was making it impossible to read his emotions (as usual) and he was covering up his thoughts well within his gaze.

She didn't know what to expect. Least of all to suddenly throw his jacket on her. She gave a yelp, struggling it off her face.

"Put it on." he gruffly said. His voice sounded funny.

"W-What?"

"It'll look more authentic if you wore one of my clothing, like you were cold...and I gave you my jacket to warm you up." he said. Rin knew him well enough to know there was a strange strain in his words. Why was that though? Finally pulling the cloth off her, hoping her hair was still in tact, she saw he was flicking his gaze at anything but her again.

"But I'm not cold. I can handle this weather. Besides, the weapons are inside this. Shouldn't you be the one to-"

"Just put the damn jacket on!" he shouted suddenly, whirling around to show, clear as day, embarrassment written on his face. Even with the mask, he couldn't hide how red he was becoming.

It all crashed on her like a ton of bricks. He was embarrassed over the mission as much as she was. _Of course_ he would feel awkward taking his teammate to a "fake date" on a mission and pretended to be lovey dovey. The medic took comfort in knowing he wasn't as impassive to this task as he let on.

"Ok, ok! I'm putting it on!" she said, feigning irritation as she wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. "There, better?"

Kakashi paused, than heaved a sigh. Beckoning her over to his side, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, glaring ahead to the building. "Yeah, it helps."

She tried to fight the butterflies that erupted in her belly. The arm around her shoulder felt so rigid and barely touched her. This was no good. Pretending to be exasperated (and not nervous), she grabbed the hand on her shoulder and forced it to lay comfortably on her. Rin then pressed herself to Kakashi's side, her mind screaming to be brave. "You have to seem comfortable, Kakashi." she mumbled.

She noticed how his free hand clenched into a fist, shoving into a pocket. They stood there for a moment, shyly avoiding each others gaze and trying to get used to the feeling of flesh contact. But somehow it felt nice to the medic. This was as close as she had ever gotten with the boy. The contact sent shivers up and down her spine and she wondered if it was the same for Kakashi.

"S-So...we should get going." she stuttered, her fingers starting to play with his. She wanted to fiddle with something and this seemed the best way to seem realistically in love. Then again, she didn't have to pretend. The digits twitched under her touch and she could have sworn she heard the teen swallow thickly.

"Y-Yeah." he said, clearing his throat and moving his feet forward towards the buildings. Rin tried to remain steady on her heels the whole way over. On the first trip, his arm moved from her shoulders to her waist. She yelped in surprise and he jumped at her cry.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to-" he started, noticing how another flush was creeping just beyond his mask.

"N-No! Its fine!" she said just as hurriedly as him, turning equally as red. She looked to his hand at his side and took hold of it, squeezing in reassuringly. "This should suffice to fool them right?" she asked, tilting her head a bit up at him, giving their linked hands a small swing.

Kakashi glanced down at the hand contact and sighed. He seemed more comfortable with this than having his arm around her anyway. "Sure, this is fine."

"Great, lets go!" she said, turning to walk towards the building again. The brunette didn't go far to see a line outside to get in. Obito should be somewhere along the side of the building by now. She tugged at her dress again the closer they got.

"Don't do that. Remember what Sensei said." Kakashi reminded her.

"I know that. But _you_ try walking when the one thing covering you always rides up your-"

"DON'T...finish that. Please." Kakashi snapped that melted into a somber sentence. To save him the embarrassment of seeing how red his face went, Rin stared forward as they got in line. It didn't take long to get to the front, to which Kakashi whispered in her ear.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. You see Obito?"

"Saw him climb the building a minute ago. Remember to signal him."

Rin nodded, then came up to the men. She turned her eyes to Kakashi, giving him the most sultry smile she could muster, running her hands over his chest like a girl would do to a man she felt she owned. The muscles felt so hard underneath as she felt every mound shift under her touch. She could _hardly_ complain.

"Name and age." one of the guards said, eying the two.

"Arashi and his drop dead gorgeous girl, Haruhi." Kakashi said in a pompous and louder voice volume. The genin in disguise turned his eyes to smirk down at Rin, and she couldn't help but melt at the stare he gave her. While his smoldering gaze was on her eyes, his hand moved to her back to rub circles over the cloth. Rin had to force herself to breath.

"Oh 'Rashi you big slob!" she laughed, trailing a finger over the boys chest and leaning her head on his shoulder, still tracing around the edges of his muscle.

With her ear pressed against the collar, Rin could hear his heartbeat. She was surprised how fast it was beating! Normally Kakashi's pulse barely deterred during races with Obito. It only really pumped when he would challenge their sensei into matches. This felt as though he was doing both at once. Yet his face remained the same casual smirk, visible even through his mask. Typical prodigy. This sort of dedication to the mission made her feel inspired to put more emphasis in her act. "You should stop with those names. Its embarrassing!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." he huskily said, leaning over to her neck. This was the signal. At this, Rin would giggle girlishly and loudly for Obito to enter. But she found herself almost rendered mute.

His lips were were so close against the nape of her neck, breath breathing down her collar and over her chest. If it weren't for the arm around her, she would have surely dropped to her knees. Every bit of her body was on fire!

"I..." she stumbled for breath, gasping. It was a squeeze at her waist that reminded her to keep her composure (if any). "AH! RASHI!" she squealed as loud as she could, laughing like a hyena. She pretended to put up a struggle, squirming in his grasp as she pressed herself flush against his body. Now with just the thin tank top on him and little dress on her, they could have been naked for all they cared seeing it did little to stop the obvious feel of breasts against chest.

The teens could ignore the shiver than ran through Kakashi, yet they couldn't deny it happened.

"Ok, that's enough necking. Shit, kids these days."

"Hey girly, you know we can see your panties right?"

Before she could register the words, she felt a hand brush over her rear and tug her dress down. In her ear, she thought she heard a feral growl; like a dog bristling with tension. It only took Rin two seconds to realize Kakashi pulled her dress down for her, while probably fighting the urge to not tear the guards apart. At least, she hoped that was what it was, and not his annoyance in her.

It took her another second to realize his hand was still on her rear and she flushed a bright red, squeaking in his ear. Kakashi must have realized this, for he jumped just a bit and swiftly moved his hand up her back (though it felt shyer to touch her now).

Glancing to the guards, Rin saw them avert their eyes out of courtesy but this only caused alarm. They could see Obito!

"OH! Again?!" she squealed again, thankfully getting their eyes on her. She pushed away from Kakashi. "Oh, this silly dress, if you don't mind..." she said, sliding her hands over herself. She bit back the bile that rose in her throat as their eyes watched her hands over the bottom of her dress. This was for the mission...

The top part was pulled down as far as she dared, tugging from the bottom lower and lower over her thighs. Her face went completely red, wishing she could stop but knew it was for the sake of the mission to keep their eyes on her alone. When she finished "fixing" herself, her little dress barely covered anything important on her chest but the medic forced herself to keep it that way. _Not like theres much there anyway_. "There! How does that look, sirs? Presentable?"

"Yeah I'll say-" the man stopped dead cold, his eyes meeting Kakashi's. He visibly paled, snapping at attention. The look must have been murderous, for they didn't even bother to look at the chart to let them in. "Y-You may go in." he stuttered out.

The girl glanced up at Kakashi, nearly gasping at how **livid** his expression was. He glared with all his being at the two. She'd never seen such anger boiling in his usually dull and bored gaze.

"Let's go, _Haruhi._" he seethed, grabbing her hand and nearly yanking her inside. She stumbled after him, heels clicking over the tiles as the scent of thick smoke floated in the air. Once they were safe inside, the silver head pulled her to the side behind a banister that hid them well enough from prying eyes. He pushed her against it and slamming his hands on either side of her face, surprising her into motionlessness. Now she was positive. He was very pissed with her. **_VERY_.**

"What was that?" he hissed, glaring into her eyes.

"I had to get their attention off Obito! They were getting suspicious." she whispered back.

"There could have been a dozen other ways to get their attention." he snapped. "Start a fight with me; scream at a rat; trip on your shoes; point down the street for a robbery; pretend to faint; accuse someone in line cutting; acclaim somebody sneaking in behind them; call bullshit on the establishment for lousy service; make up a story that you knew that guy's mother or something; cry out you saw the Sasquatch; shout at the men for being a pervert; hell, scream at me for being a pervert!" he said, each word rising in volume until the end with barely contained fury. "I was the one who grabbed your ass!"

Rin stared at him wide eyes as he panted at the end of his speech. She had to be impressed that he really DID think up a dozen different options other than flashing the guards to let them in.

"You...you didn't have to do that. I'm in charge of the mission." he continued, trying to calm himself. "If they were going to be distracted, it was my job to keep their eyes on us."

The girl with purple streaks on her cheeks narrowed her eyes on him. "I'm part of this team too Kakashi. This mission means lives on the line. It's not just you who-" she started, but stopped hearing someone marching towards them.

Kakashi must have heard them too for he rigidly wrapped a protective arm around her. The foot steps kept getting closer. Sure, it could have been some random man, but what if its one of the owners to see something wrong? What if the others were exposed? They were would be the last ones to finish the mission! Somehow, to her ears they sounded like the marching death ready to expose them.

Not only that, she said too much in that little sentence that they could have overheard.

In a panic, she did the only thing that she thought she could do to keep the mission going. She grabbed Kakashi by the back of the neck, (feeling him jerk at the contact) and pulled his mask down. Before he could protest, she smashed her lips against his, bringing him as close to her body as possible.

Fire erupted in her belly. While the kiss was awkward, she ignored that and concentrated to be as close and "personal" to the teen before her as possible. She lifted a leg up to go between his thighs, her hands playing with his ridiculously soft hair while she pressed her front against his. Kakashi was frozen on the spot for a full two seconds, but must have gotten over his shock for he wrapped his arms around her waist as well and hugged her flush against him.

Somewhere in Rin's foggy mind she thought to make a moan, but Kakashi beat her to it. He groaned against her mouth, his tongue flicking out begging for entrance through her lips. Still thinking he was into the act, she allowed him entrance. She felt him press her against the banister even more. With the hand grasping her hair gently, he tilted her head to get better access into her mouth, hearts hammering and blood pumping under their skin. In the midst of it all, she let out a mewl, digging her nails into his back. That only seemed to fuel his actions more apparently, as his hands danced across her skin in places she didn't think would send delicious shivers throughout her body.

It started just a kiss but somehow escalated beyond her imagination to comprehend. Where did this energy come from? She knew he was into the mission, but DAMN Kakashi seemed to be really getting into it! This was a whole new ballgame for his "dedication to the mission". The small hasty smooch had evolved something far beyond a mere act; an act that should stop but felt she couldn't even if she wanted to. It felt ravenous as more time went on and their lips remained locked, only breaking for breathe, but even then they barely gave each other a chance for recovery.

The marching feet paused beside them. Try as she might, she knew she had to fake surprise sooner or later. Pulling away slowly, she turned her eyes to see another guard standing there, hands on his hips and looking very bemused. It took all of Rin's will not to groan with Kakashi's mouth continued down her jaw to her neck, trailing soft kisses behind. Oh how she wanted to just slide down on the floor and die happy right then.

"O-Oh...hi." she said, not at all faking how out of breath she really was.

"Ok kids. If you want to make out with each other, go somewhere else. This is by the entrance." the man said in a more patient tone than she expected. He didn't sound annoyed. More like he was used to kids doing this sort of thing and it was just his job to usher them along.

With her world still hazy with this much hormone-based activity, Rin could only gasp for air. She felt Kakashi's breath pant over her collar, pulling away as little as possible. "Five...more minutes..." he huskily grounded out. His hands were still around her, refusing to let her go.

The gaurd eyed them, weighing his options. Kakashi's face was hidden in Rin's skin, the jacket that was on her shoulders was now down around her elbows when he pushed it down to kiss her sensitive shoulders. When did Rin's leg wrap around Kakashi's waist? Or his scarf fallen off? With a sigh, the man waved at them. "Whatever. Don't take forever and keep it quiet for pity sake."

With a grumble, the man walked off, leaving a breathless pair to recover their composure. They didn't move. Kakashi was still leaning over her collar, lips hovering just a centimeter from her collar. He could continue this. She knew he could. Would he? Should he? They were already considered horny little kids as far as the gaurds were concerned. All they had to do was wait for a signal from their sensei.

Right?

He pulled away, mask down and stared at her with the same smoldering eyes as before. Without the cloth over his mouth, she saw how flushed he was and how swollen his lips had become. Did she do that?

His eyes trailed down from her eyes to her lips and beyond. With each second Kakashi took to stare, she felt the blood under the gaze burn. It didn't last long, snapping his gaze away from her as a bigger blush began to crawl up his neck to his face until he was completely red from throat to temple.

Rin felt his hand slip around the back of her dress, giving it a wordless tug upwards. She glanced down and saw with a shock her dress slipped completely off her bust to reveal her _assets_. No wonder he wasn't speaking. She doubted the boy trusted his mouth of how to explain her predicament. Flushing, she released Kakashi's hair and moved to fix her dress.

"S-Sorry." she squeaked out.

Kakashi said nothing, but he didn't move away. She saw his jaw tighten, his hair hiding his eyes now while the hands on either side of her clenched into fists. Was he regretting this?

"Kakashi?" she breathed out, unintentionally sounding desperate. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. There must have been something with her expression because he turned his face further away. Without his mask, she knew how exposed he must feel but somehow he didn't reach up to pull it up. Usually he would have by now.

"We...that shouldn't have happened." he said at last.

Rin felt her insides crush. It felt as though he just slapped her in the face.

"Oh...yeah. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you should. It got the man to believe what we were...its just..." the advanced genin stumbled for words, his throat flexing with a gulp. She wondered if he was as thirsty as she was. What they just did certainly was thirsty work.

"What's wrong?" she ventured kindly.

"It felt...too..." he tried to say. His lips twitch, torn between frowning and biting his lower lip, cheeks still red as they could be.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"...sexy."

The feeling of being slapped was replaced with being carried to heaven and back down to earth again.

"It...what?"

"D-Don't make me say it again." he growled, snapping his eyes to her to show a stern frown. However, without his mask, the effect was more comical because she could see his mouth working to speak and trying to keep it under control from stuttering. "I'm only saying it because we can use it for the mission got it? Whatever you did...we...we should..." he trailed off, glancing to the side, fingers twitching.

"Do it again?" she ventured, a thrill floating through her at the thought of kissing Kakashi again.

Kakashi remained quiet then mumbled something that touched her heart.

* * *

**KAKASHIS POV**

"...Only if you want to." he mumbled, tilting his head to hide his face behind his bangs. It didn't work. Kakashi knew she could tell how nervous he was asking that. Stoic as he was (or pretended to be), he was still a boy and one who can't seem to handle an incredibly delicious Rin standing before him in a little dress, wearing pretty make up, and having her hair all up in nice waves that fell out of her pony tail long ago during their make out session. It was hard enough outside when she was being all flirty outside and his hand accidentally grabbed some ass and the way those guards were leering at her.

Kakashi made a note to go back out there and slice off their hands or something.

But the way she would look at him with clouded eyes and pouty lips and they were all over him just now...

Just thinking about what just transpired made his stomach do all sorts of weird flips and his body react in strange ways. _Damn hormones! Damn them to hell! I'm not suppose to be this horny! If I ever grow into a pervert like this, I swear I'll gash my own eyes out. _He still can't believe he actually said "Sexy" to her of all things!

She smiled at him, grabbing Kakashi's cheeks to make him look at her; his expression miserable at how he was forced to be vulnerable.

"Of course, silly pants."

"Don't call me that." he grumbled.

"But you are!" she giggled. "You're a very good kisser."

Kakashi's face was just recovering back to its usual paleness. It only turned red again at the comment, causing her to laugh.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming their way again. Rin and Kakashi gave a start and then shared a look of newly fired will. With a nod, they pressed against each other for another kiss, wrapping their arms around the other more comfortably. It was just as enticing as the first time they were kissing, and Kakashi felt himself drowning in the sensations overtaking his mind and body.

The teen boy then decided that the more convincing he was, the better for the mission to go smoothly. _Yep, that is the plan_. Totally his plan all along.

Kakashi decided he wanted to do that "necking" thing and trailed his mouth down from her mouth and down her throat. The noises she made were more than flirtatious. They were (dare he think it) cute? He decided he wanted to hear more of them, moving his mouth to the other side of her neck, trailing his tongue along the skin.

The groan she made nearly drove his senses over the edge! He can forget the idiot he knew was staring at them for a bit longer to play around with this.

"Well, well, well...didn't think I'd see this in a dark secret corner."

If Kakashi knew there was a God, there was one now. It was tormenting the Hatake now with the one person he wished did NOT see this scene. Breaking the kiss, he snapped his eyes to a tall man with long white hair, who was holding the biggest, most smuggest grin he could possibly wear.

"J-Jiraya?!" Kakashi cried out. When he felt cold wind hit his lips (now that Rin's warm skin wasn't touching them), he scrambled to clumsily yank his mask up over his face. He just KNEW his face illuminated the dark corner. Rin wasn't doing any better, grabbing the jacket from her elbows to over her exposed and bruised shoulders.

_DAMN! Now I left marks too?! Shit, shit, SHIT!_

If sensei or Obito see that...oh he'll never hear the end of it.

Jiraya leaned over towards them, his grin widening. "Buuuuusted."

"J-Jiraya-sama!" Rin stuttered nervously. Even in his embarrassment, the genin made a move to step in front of the medic to give her cover as she fixed herself. "I-Its not what you think! The mission-"

"Heh, just kidding. Geez, relax. I know why you are here."

Kakashi froze, staring up at the old man. "You don't mean..."

"Yep! I'm that contact. I just told Minato where the girls were and they are heading to the spot not. By the way, did you SEE him? I thought the guy was good looking as a man, but hell! He'd make a convincing woman that's for sure!" he laughed loudly, rubbing his neck.

Somehow, neither genin thought it past him to make a pass at their sensei in disguise. It was also not surprising to see the old man in this sort of club. Should have expected it actually.

"Anyway, he says to be prepared for when they bust them out. You two just...have fun." he winked.

The silver haired boy glowered up at the man with all his might, hoping his wild mane would catch on fire. That, or his own face might out of sheer humiliation. This was just too much for one night.

Rin pressed herself against his back, reminding the genin of their task at hand. They had to stand by in case of emergency. Kakashi nodded to her, grabbing her hand and pushed past the old perverted man. "Let's go Rin." he grumbled.

"Bye Jiraya-sama!" Rin called back to the old man, waving politely. The old man waved back with a kind smile. He wouldn't think to embarrass Rin. Kakashi on the other hand...

"Hey boy! Congrats to getting to first base!"

He crowed like a gorilla on hysterics when Kakashi flipped him off over his shoulder.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the mission went without a hitch. Minato got the info he needed, Obito found the missing girls, and Rin used her healing jutsu's to get rid of any injuries they sustained.

At the moment they were saying goodbye to all the girls that were thanking them over and over again for rescuing them from being sold as slaves or who knows what. They were thanking namely Obito. Rin hid a giggle as the poor boy was bombarded with kisses and hugs from girls. Nearly his entire face was covered in lipstick for being their little "hero". It was adorable how red he went.

Speaking of which, she felt her cheeks flush slightly, glancing to Kakashi, standing a ways off by a tree. She had the jacket buttoned to the very top to hide all the marks Kakashi had left behind. Rin still felt all tingly over the memory...

"So!" her sensei surprised her, strolling over. "How were you two alone? Did you handle the situation well?"

With his voice loud enough to hear, both teens turned red at the words. Kakashi was better at hiding it however with his mask. They silently thanked old Jiraya for keeping to his word and not saying anything to the teacher and third genin.

"Y-Yeah! It went well!" she stuttered.

Minato gave a long awkward pause to drag on. No doubt purposely hoping to hear more out of her but she'd be damned if she uttered what transpired inside that building. "Well good! Excuse me while I go settle matters then." the elder man said, patting her shoulder and strolling away.

Once out of sight, and without the dreaded heels on, Rin slowly walked over to Kakashi, smiling slightly. "That was interesting." she said hoping to get him to open up.

He barely lifted his head, giving a curt nod. "Yeah, it was."

Both fell silent, looking at their shoes like there was gold on their toes.

"You were good." Kakashi said.

Rin snapped her head up, face starting to go very red.

"I-I meant on the mission! Not on-" Kakashi stuttered, then stopped himself seeing how stupid he was acting, snapping his eyes away from her and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You know what I mean..."

Rin stared at him for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, I do." she said. Taking a step closer to him, she whispered in his ear, "And just so you know, I thought that kiss was sexy too."

With barely contained giggles, Rin whipped around and ran back to her sensei's side (who was STILL wearing women's clothing despite their disgusted protests). Kakashi was rooted to the spot, eye twitching and heart beating erratically in his chest.

_Damn it all! **Damn hormones!**_

* * *

WOOOW! This is a LONG one shot! This should have been a mini story all on its own but I'm a glutton to get every last detail out to get the full experience for readers (and myself heeee). Eitehr way, I enjoy writing up about Kakashi and how he would act around Rin. Oh the awkwardness of it all~ I drink it all in like soup on a sunday afternoon.

Hope you like this piece. It went on WAY longer than I thought it would.


	7. Fighting

I'm still enjoying these little ficlets of Kakashi and Rin~ What with the newest episode, its fueling my love for these two! I hope more people join in the craziness of this fandom. They are so cute~ Thank you everyone out there who are reviewing~ I'd like to address a few actually that I SHOULD have before.

Ion Void- Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad your enjoying them so far~

CaptainBear- I understand I might make Kakashi OoC, as well as Rin, and that's just part of the fun on my part. I don't have the excuse "this is before I saw the newer chapters", but its just my take on how things would have gone down. Maybe Kakashi wouldn't be head over heels in love with Rin like this but hey, he never said he wasn't so that's what I'm sticking by! lol Thank you again for your comments. Much appreciated

Prescipto13- Thanks for all the reviews~ They always make me happy to hear your thoughts on the chapters that come by. I hope to hear more on your thoughts as more come in~

And to the rest, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR AMAZING! YA REALLY ARE!

* * *

**Age 12: **

**Fighting**

Minato heaved a sigh, running a hand through his unruly hair. He really should think of buying a comb...

Today was a rather cloudy day outside the village of the Grass. Rain pelted down on the earth as his team took shelter under the giant mushrooms that seem common in this part of the world.

At least, he HOPES his team was taking shelter.

Just earlier a dispute erupted among his small team. And not the usual bickering he was so used to seeing on daily basis between a certain prodigy and Uchiha descendent. No, this was heated and angry and to reasons beyond his understanding, out of his control to keep from getting ugly. But what shocked him the most had to be who were the ones fighting.

It wasn't everyday that Kakashi and Rin fight. Not where the egotistical lad barely says more than needed to the medic and Rin was sweeter than honey when it comes to disputes. Yet, today suddenly the two were on edge. Ever since the ending of their mission, Kakashi and Rin were tense, saying small things on the way back home. Nothing to bring attention, but he should have seen the signs.

Sadly, he wasn't near by when the real fight began. When he did come around, he found Rin and Kakashi verbally fighting standing nearly nose to nose with a burning rage within their eyes. When he tried to set them apart, the two turned away from each other and ran off in opposite directions. One throwing curses while the other broke into tears.

Minato looked helplessly between the two, unsure which to follow. Obito helped him with that decision thankfully, calling after Rin and speeding after the upset girl. Minato then turned around and ran after Kakashi.

Problem was, the boy was easy to lose when he wanted to be lost.

He scratched his head, strolling by a giant mushroom he could have sworn he passed by four times already. He paused however when a turf of silver white caught his eye. With a sigh, the blonde made his way over mushrooms to that very turf of hair that was hunched over his knees. Kakashi was half bent over his folded legs, tossing a kunai over and over in his hand while glaring into space. He didn't seem to notice of Minato standing there; that or he chose to ignore him, concentrating on his little knife.

"Kakashi, finally found you." Minato said, going for the calm approach. When there was no answer, the teacher strode over to the student's side with ease, plopping beside him. "...Anything you want to tell me?" he said, feeling going straight to the point would be best.

The boy's hand stilled, and he dropped his kunai. "Shit." he hissed, watching the knife fall over the branch he sat on. He seemed ready to go after it too before he just sighed and leaned back on his hands to glare into space. Minato waited for more out of him but none came. So he settled with sitting beside the boy quietly, losing track of time.

"...She started it." he said at last after a long silence.

"Pardon?" Minato stumbled.

"Rin." Kakashi said, flicking his dull eyes to the man. "She started it with that guy."

The teacher had to rank his brains for a moment to see who would fall under the definition of "guy". Did he mean THE Guy back home? Or Obito? No, he would have said the name. Perhaps someone from their mission.

"Who?" he decided to question. A part of Minato wanted Kakashi to talk to get any frustration off his chest and help the boy get out any pent up energy.

"That guy!" Kakash insisted. "The one at the cafe!"

Now it came back. The guy being the blonde and pompous owner of a hostess cafe. He nodded in understanding, looking to Kakashi to continue.

"If she had just left well enough alone, she wouldn't have-" Kakashi stopped, and Minato had the pleasure to see the boy flush slightly, turning his face away.

Now it was getting interesting.

"Kakashi, you know you can tell me. In fact, you might have to if it concerned the mission."

The boy scoffed, drawing his knees to his chest and folding his arms over them. He was growing so fast...where was his little student that would hang on his every word with admiring eyes? Now he had the audacity to scoff at his sensei's words.

_Kids are growing up too fast._

"It didn't involve the mission. But dammit, Rin fell for that guy's words too easily." he seethed, hands clutching his arms.

Minato felt his stomach clench. Did something happen to Rin while he wasn't looking? Albeit, he was busy on another part of the mission, but still, if she got hurt it would be on his head and heart to deal.

Kakashi must have seen the growing concern in his eyes for he sighed and then added, "Don't worry. She didn't get hurt if you're thinking that. And no, nothing really BAD happened."

Minato visibly relaxed, setting a scrutinizing gaze on the Hatake heir. "Then what happened?"

The genin fell silent, glaring at a spot on his hand. "That guy...the owner's son. He was talking to Rin to join him in the back to help out with some...shit I don't know, luggage?" he said, eyes burning brighter with fury for a second. "Well, she followed him, ALONE, and the asshole tried to corner her. Hell, he was ON TOP of her when I found them! If I hadn't gone looking for her, who knows what would have happened!"

Minato rose his eyebrow at the boy.

"It would have been fine and well with that, but then Rin had to defend him! Like he was a good guy! _'I only tripped!_' she said. _'It was an accident'_ she said. Of course she was being too damn nice! She's always too nice! Well, I didn't want hear any of it so I just started to beat his face in."

Blue eyes couldn't have gone wider even if he tried. Kakashi taking on violence on impulse?

"Rin got angry with me and healed the bastard. He promised not to say a word of this to his dad because Rin begged him not to for the sake of the mission but DAMMIT ALL, she is too trusting!" he slammed his fist into the bark of the tree.

_Now it's making sense._

The elder man turned his head away to hide a grin that threatened to grow.

"I mean, what was she thinking following that guy into that room alone? I don't care if she is a capable ninja who can defend herself, she is STILL a girl and I could practically smell how horny that ass was when he would look at Rin. The next time that happens, I swear I'll kill someone."

Once the raging words were out of his system, Kakashi was left panting, hands flexing from the force of the punch. He glared at his feet, probably expecting fire to start if he stared angrily enough at the wood.

Minato nodded, folding his arms in his best "wise man" pose. "I see...so you acted out against Rin's wishes and now she's angry at you for what you think was right."

"I-" the boy started, shocked. "I don't think-" Kakashi growled, turning his angry eyes to his teacher. "You're taking her side?"

"No, I'm taking neither. But I think you should consider Rin's feelings in this."

"Pheh," the boy scoffed again.

"I'm serious, Kakashi. Rin may appreciate being protected, but there's such a thing as going too far. Such as the mission. You endangered a paid job by going after the owners son in an act of violence. If things had gone bad, we would had a big problem for Kohona to deal with. Remember your ways of following the rules?"

At this, Kakashi winced. Perhaps the boy didn't think through that since he wasn't attacking the payer, he wasn't messing around with the mission. "There's no rule in self defense..." he mumbled.

"Rin probably felt embarrassed too, having a boy coming out to save her every time she is in trouble. I hear girls hate feeling so useless to their teammates on trips." he said thoughtfully. The times he had watched Kushina proved that.

"Why?" Kakashi asked bluntly. "What's wrong with a boy wanting to protect a girl?"

Humbled by the lad's honest confusion over the matter of being a hero, Minato smiled. "Its different when the girl is suppose to be part of a team Kakashi. I know you feel you can do everything on your own, but don't get too far ahead of yourself."

Dark eyes rolled skyward in annoyance as Kakashi leaned over his palm to rest on it. It was the same lecture his sensei keeps trying to drill into his head and to be honest, he could care less at the moment. He was far too irritated at life in general to care how he acted. Normally he would have given a simple nod while mentally erasing the message and telling himself he **was** the best and he **could** handle everything on his own.

Seeing the boy was ignoring him, Minato sighed. _Kids these days..._

"Regardless, I think you should apologize to Rin." Minato said.

"Why?" Kakashi snapped.

"Because, I heard you quite clearly, you called her stupid."

At this, guilt washed over the boys eyes and he cast them downward.

_At least he had the grace to feel shame when he should. _Minato regarded the preteen, wondering what was going through his mind and how he could forget an insult like that. Perhaps in the fighting, Kakashi lost his tongue and forgot he spoke it at all.

"...Ok." the Hatake heir mumbled, pushing himself onto his feet. He took a pause, looking to Minato, eyes betraying his nervousness. "You think that idiot can...you know, not watch?" he said, giving a silent begging message to distract Obito while he'll attempt to say sorry to Rin.

Smiling kindly at the boy, he nodded, also moving to stand. "Sure thing."

The stroll back was silent and by the time they arrived, Obito and Rin were waiting for them. The girl's eyes were red rimmed, showing she was crying and Obito was rubbing her back comfortingly. For once he didn't seem as excited as he normally would have touching his beloved Rin.

Kakashi gulped a lump in his throat at the sight of them.

Once they approached, Rin snapped her head up towards the duo and jumped to her feet. "Kakashi! Minato sensei! When we returned we didn't-" she said chattering away nervously.

"Yes, well before you say anything Rin-" Minato said to cut her off and made a dash towards Obito, grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket. "-Obito and me have some business to take care of!"

"What? Wha-HEY!" the onyx haired boy cried out, flailing his limbs as they sped away from the two that stood awkwardly before each other.

Minato sent a silent prayer of encouragement to Kakashi.

_Good luck._

* * *

Rin played with the ends of her apron, eyes glued at his feet. Kakashi looked off to his left, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I said some awful things..." Rin broke the silence, a fact he was grateful for. "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. You were only trying to keep me safe and I didn't listen, and I THOUGHT he was nice enough to trust. I still think he is, but I shouldn't have taken the risk and it was stupid-"

"Stop." Kakashi spoke up at last, unable to take her babbling. It only mounted on his guilt. Rin fell silent and he took a deep breathe. "Just...stop. I'm the one at fault. I lost my control and threatened a client's son while you were only helping them out. I...It was just when I walked in on that-" he growled out the last bit.

"Oh, anyone would think-"

"But it was me who-"

"You shouldn't have to be so-"

"No, but I should have been-"

The two stopped, breaking and starting new sentences until they fell silent again, cheeks painted pink.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said at last. Rin snapped her head at him shocked and he flushed a deeper shade of pink. "I never say this, so...yeah. I mean it."

"I know you do, its just...a surprise is all." she said honestly astounded he would admit himself wrong. Shaking away her shock she smiled at him that same kind smile he loved to see. "I'm sorry too."

He stood there awkwardly, unsure of the next step when she spread out her arms.

"Friendly hug?" she offered.

He fought a groan. Why did girls have to be so touchy feely over a little apology?

Still, he rather stay on good terms (least she refuses to heal him next time he breaks an arm), and spread out his arms as well, looking away with a frown. Rin walked over to him, wrapping her arms comfortably around his sides and Kakashi around hers. He ignored how his nostrils flared up and stomach churned funnily when a single thought passed through his mind.

_She smells nice._

And the two continued to hug (quickly releasing one another embarrassingly when Obito came charging in angrily at Kakashi) thankful they could return to...semi-normal business of missions and whatnot. They never fought again and if they starting of a bicker came up, all it took was Rin to look sad and Kakashi shut his trap for good.

He would have a hard time admitting that he hated seeing Rin sad and always was overjoyed when she smiled. But like hell he'd say that out loud.

* * *

WHEE~ I always wondered what would happen if Kakashi and Rin had a fight. I'd imagine not as smoothly as this, but hey, its fun to dream!


End file.
